Love Story
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Conjunto de one shots/viñetas de mis parejas favoritas basados en canciones. (También hay Videl y Gohan / Milk y Goku)
1. Goten x Bra

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece.**

I Did Something Bad

 _Dicen que hice algo malo, entonces.. ¿por qué se siente tan bien?_

La observaba con disimulo pero sabía perfectamente que ella era consciente de eso. Al tener a toda su familia y la de ella presente, se limitaba a ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

Ella, como descarada que era, le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba su malteada de fresa, succionando el sorvete, como clara insinuación. ¡Maldición! esa niña acabaría por matarlo. Y era mejor dejar de observarla si no quería que se le formara un bulto en sus pantalones.

Goten se paró para ir al baño para refrescarse la cara, se sentía nervioso al tener a Vegeta tan cerca y acechandolo con una mirada indescriptible.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una mano lo empujó dentro. Ella sonrió para posteriormente pasarle los brazos por detrás del cuello y besarlo con total vehemencia.

—Preciosa.. este no es el lugar —Goten trató de mantener distancia, porque sabía que si pasaba un minuto más no podría controlarse.

—Te extrañé.. te necesito —Bra comenzó a besar su cuello mientras él, sin poder evitarlo dirigió sus manos a su trasero.

Goten quiso hacer el momento más dulce y comenzó a besarla en los labios lentamente, saboreándola. A diferencia de Bra, él era más delicado y tierno en esos aspectos. La princesa era toda una salvaje, pero a él le encantaba. La deseaba. La quería. No podía dejar de pensar en su bello rostro y en su escultural cuerpo debajo de él gimiendo su nombre.

¡Que desfachatez la suya! Un hombre de veintinueve enamorado de una adolescente de diecisiete años. Si su madre se llegara a enterar, sería la vergüenza de la familia. Pero si Vegeta y Trunks los descubrían... él estaría irremediablemente muerto.

Pero eso no importaba cuando Bra decía que lo quería y que lo suyo era algo más que solo sexo, había una conexión de por medio. Tampoco importaba cuando se besaban hasta tener todo el labial de ella en la cara. En cuanto ella se quitaba sus vestidos y dejaba a la vista su hermosa ropa interior, sólo existían ellos dos. Siempre decían que iban a acabar de una buena vez por todas con esa relación, pero su amor y deseo iba más allá de todo.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero de todas formas, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.

 **111**

 **I Did Something Bad / Taylor Swift / reputation**


	2. Trunks x Goten

**Ruin The Friendship**

 **Trunks y Goten**

 _Cariño, tu y yo tenemos historia._

No podía contar actualmente cuantos tragos había ingerido. Pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo: sólo se cumplen dieciocho años una sola vez en la vida, y eso hay que festejarlo a lo grande.

Estaba contento de por fin tener más libertades por su mayoría de edad, pero a la vez estaba asustado de cómo sería su vida de adulto. Esta noche lo único que deseaba era dejar las preocupaciones a un lado y beber tanto alcohol hasta sentirse mareado, dejar de sentir esa timidez que sentía desde niño. Mala suerte para él, debía dejar de tomar para poder regresar sano y salvo a su casa más tarde. Se molestó al pensarlo.

Por suerte, su fiel amigo Goten lo acompañaba en ese momento. Trunks recorría todo el bar con la mirada, deseando encontrar a alguien que lo cautivase. Deseaba experimentar algo nuevo: no tenía idea de que, pero que sea algo que jamás haya sentido. En el fondo de su mente tenía la respuesta, pero negó rápidamente. No podía suceder y no quería arruinar su reputación.

—¡Esto si es vida! —la voz de Goten sonaba muy graciosa gracias a su evidente ebriedad. Sus mejillas rojas lo hacían ver como un niño tierno.

Goten tenía diecisiete años y para entrar a ese exclusivo bar, presentó una identificación falsa. Su madre no tenía idea de aquello, pero Trunks estaba seguro que lo castigaría por un mes entero. Se sentía mal al saber que él mismo era el culpable.

Sujetó su vaso fuertemente y le dio un último sorbo, mientras sentía que su garganta quemaba.

—Eres hermosa —escuchó decir a Goten antes de besar con vehemencia a una chica rubia de, por lo menos, veinticinco años.

Sin embargo, la mano de él fue más allá y la mujer le pegó una fuerte bofetada. Trunks rió y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

—¡Pero no hice nada maaalo! —Goten arrastraba las palabras y tenía que hacer malabares para entenderlo.

—Ya es hora de irnos —Trunks le estiró la mano para ayudarlo, pero su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy pasándola muy bien aquí —reía como un desquiciado —ya verás como otra mujer hermosa caerá rendida ante mi.

Trunks se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró. Por suerte, él no estaba borracho. Resistía mas que Goten, pero eso no quería decir que estaba totalmente en sus cinco sentidos.

Ante la negación de su mejor amigo, Trunks lo sujetó como si fuera un costal de papas y se dirigió a la salida, mientras escuchaba sus reproches y quejas. Pretendiendo no escucharlo, alzó vuelo para dirigirse a Corporación Cápsula, como habían decidido anteriormente; ya que Milk no podía ver a su hijo en tal estado.

En cuanto llegaron, no se molestaron en ser silenciosos. Ni sus padres ni su hermana se encontraban allí, por lo tanto arrojó a Goten al suelo y se encaminó a la cocina.

—¡Eso me dolió y quiero que lo sepas! —el menor se sobó la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de dolor.

—Que bueno que no me interese —respondió Trunks burlón mientras servía agua en dos vasos. Se lo entregó a Goten y el aludido lo tomó todo en menos de un segundo. Sonrió a tal acto y se dedicó a observarlo fijamente. No le molestaba admitir que su mejor amigo era bastante atractivo.

Mientras bebía su agua mil pensamientos pecaminosos se le vinieron a la cabeza y rápidamente se avergonzó de si mismo. ¿Acaso él era..?

—Trunks eres muy hermoso, bésame —Goten se levantó y estiró su trompa de forma divertida.

El mayor se sonrojó para posteriormente reír, aunque dejó de hacerlo ante la cercanía del menor. De alguna forma, se sentía nervioso.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó —quiero más agua —Goten ahora estaba sentado en el sillón mientras veía con asombro unas hermosas flores que adornaban la mesa de enfrente.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza y asintió. En cuanto le entregó el vaso con agua, decidió ir a la habitación de lo cansado que estaba. Goten lo siguió y entraron a su cuarto. Sabían bien que él podría dormir en una habitación de invitados, pero desde siempre han dormido en la misma habitación. Después de todo, no eran más que amigos y tenían mucha confianza.

Los dos se quitaron la camiseta al mismo tiempo y Goten se acostó pesadamente en el colchón pegado a la cama de Trunks. Este último tenía la visión fija en él, pensando en las sensaciones nuevas que deseaba sentir.

Trunks se acercó cada vez mas a él, lo que produjo que Goten se sentara y lo observara con extrañeza. En cuanto tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer y el alcohol que ayudaba a quitar su timidez, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Goten.

Este último no podía siquiera moverse, sólo miraba con fijeza los hermosos ojos azules de su amigo. En cuanto quiso retroceder, los impetuosos labios de Trunks se posaron sobre los suyos y comenzó a moverlos con delicadeza, para luego aumentar el ritmo.

Goten no correspondió al beso y lo empujó con fuerza. Lo de minutos atrás en la cocina, había sido una completa broma. No tenía idea de que Trunks lo haya tomado tan literal.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —después de todo, su madre era muy cerrada respecto a algunos temas y el creció creyendo que dos hombres besándose estaba muy mal. Se sintió furioso con él, por aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad.

Trunks quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Lo único que sabía, era que había arruinado parte de la amistad.

 **111**

 **Ruin The Friendship / Demi Lovato / Tell Me You Love Me**


	3. Videl x Gohan

**Only Forever**

 _No puedo negar la tensión entre nosotros dos y no quiero presionarte, pero creo que necesitas hacer un movimiento._

 **111**

Estaba embelesada observándolo. Lo que más le gustaba de él, era su sonrisa. En cuanto se rascaba la nuca y reía cerrando los ojos, creía morirse de ternura; aunque a veces deseaba matarlo.

¡¿Cómo un chico tan inteligente puede ser a veces tan estúpido?! Gohan no captaba ninguna indirecta, era bastante y tímido y por todo se sonrojaba.

Estaba segura de que si deseaba tener algo más que una amistad, ella misma tenía que dar el primer paso. Y claro que podría lograrlo. Después de todo, ella era la gran Videl Satán. Una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida. Por supuesto que no iba a perder en esta ocasión.

—Videl ¿Qué querías decirme? —Gohan la miró fijamente con una tímida sonrisa. Ella le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

El parque en el que se encontraban era hermoso, más aún se tornaba feo al tener que estudiar álgebra. Videl era muy mala en esa asignatura y el buen Gohan se propuso ayudarla. Después de todo, había un exámen muy importante el cual debía aprobar si o si.

Llevaron algunos sándwiches debido al voraz apetito del semi saiyajin, sinceramente ella no podía entender como podría comer tanto.

—Bueno yo.. —un momento de cobardia se apoderó de ella y quiso huir de allí, dejarlo todo. Pero no: Videl Satan no se daba por vencida.

—Te escucho —Gohan sonrió y trató de brindarle seguridad.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras tener una cita conmigo —lo dijo tan rápido que al muchacho le costó entender todo. En cuanto lo hizo, la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué es una cita? —interrogó con inocencia.

Videl casi se cae para atrás. Ese mismo muchacho de diecisiete años que tiene uno de los mejores promedios de toda la universidad, ¿No sabía lo que es una cita? No era fácil tener que soportar las preguntas tontas de Boo y ahora esto. Genial.

—Una cita es.. —se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo —una reunión de dos personas que lo hacen para.. pasar un buen momento —finalizó mirando el césped como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¡Genial! Acepto Videl —con una gran sonrisa le guiñó un ojo. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con la justiciera.

Y ahora ella sabía perfectamente que dependía exclusivamente de ella arreglar horario y lugar de encuentro. También sabía que debía iniciar la conversación, pero esos esfuerzos algún día rendirán sus frutos. No se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, pero con Gohan lo hacía. Trataba de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego de tres meses de la derrota de Kid Buu, supo que estaba enamorada de él. Le atraía demasiado y para que negarlo, el muchacho era bastante atractivo y una excelente persona. Al ser muy fuerte, su padre lo aceptaba encantado.

—Entonces.. ¿El sábado a las cuatro de la tarde? —sus piernas temblaban y esperaba un sí.

—Mm, tengo que estudiar para un exámen. ¿Te parece el domingo? —la miró fijamente.

—Ehh.. está bien —quería gritar de la emoción pero prefirió guardar su compostura. Su dignidad estaba primero.

Y lo supo: en esa cita iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Son Gohan la besara. Y deseaba que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

 **111**

Por fin era el ansiado domingo y Videl estaba nerviosa. Y si ella estaba de ese modo, entonces no quería saber el estado del semi saiyajin. Habian acordado hacer un picnic en un lindo parque cerca de su Universidad. Le encantaba ese lugar y más aún la comida que prepararia la madre de Gohan, una excelente cocinera.

En cuanto llegó al lugar establecido, Gohan ya se encontraba allí con una cápsula en su mano, mientras ella llevaba una pequeña canasta con chocolates y demás golosinas.

Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios para marcar sus intenciones. Igual, era inútil. Era más fácil que ella sea una saiyajin antes que Gohan capte sus "malévolas" intenciones. ¡Vamos! Hazme caso, pensaba.

—Ya verás los deliciosos que son estos sándwiches —le dijo con alegría. Y así era, no se podía esperar menos de Milk. Y a decir verdad, ella buscaba con ansias que su hijo se casara con Videl, y solo porque esta era millonaria.

—Siento que estoy a punto de morir —Videl se echó en el césped con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Era la primera vez que comía tanto, se dijo a si misma que debería hacer un estricto entrenamiento para tratar de cuidar su figura.

Gohan rió, comiendo un chocolate mientras la miraba con ternura. Videl le parecía una mujer hermosa, y más aún con ese corto cabello.

Ella decidió que debía comenzar con su plan. Se acercó más a él, totalmente sonrojada. Muy pocas veces había besado y se sentía nerviosa. En cuanto estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, Gohan se quedó quieto y se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡Haz el primer movimiento, Gohan!

—Vi.. Videl —tartamudeaba. Cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de él, tomando todo el coraje del mundo, su celular comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Saltó de su lugar y furiosa miró el nombre de quienes se atrevían a interrumpir ese momento. Estaba tan cerca..

—Está bien. Estaremos allí lo antes posible —colgó el teléfono con rabia mientras observaba a Gohan ya cambiado como el Gran Saiyaman.

Pudo sonreír un instante al verlo tan emocionado por salvar a las personas. Había estado esperando, y lo seguiría haciendo solo para siempre.

 **111**

 **Only Forever / Demi Lovato / Tell Me You Love Me**


	4. Milk x Goku

All You Had To Do Was Stay

 _He estado recogiendo las piezas del desastre que has hecho. La gente como tú siempre quieren recuperar el amor que han empujado a un lado, pero la gente como yo se van para siempre cuando dices adiós._

 **Nota: este relato puede tener un poco de OOC**

 **111**

Nadie sabía los estragos que había causado en ella esos insufribles siete años. Siete años sin un esposo y un hijo sin padre. Nadie sabía que todas las noches dormía llorando. Lo único que la mantenía de pie eran sus hijos: Gohan y Goten. Los dos irradiaban bondad infinita, y ella ya no podía pedir más.

Recordaba todas las miradas desaprobatorias que le daban por su nueva pareja. Pero simplemente se había cansado. Luego de seis años, entendió que Goku les dió un adiós a ella y sus hijos. Al estar muerto, eso no se consideraba infidelidad. Simplemente quería decir que ella siguió adelante con su nueva vida. Su pareja era un hombre encantador. Lo mejor de todo es que le caía muy bien a sus retoños, especialmente a Goten.

Salían hace casi dos años y en cuanto lo presentó en una fiesta en la casa de Bulma, todos quedaron impactados, incluso Vegeta. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar. La tachaban como una infiel, hasta que por fin Bulma los silenció a todos mientras decía que estaba muy feliz por ella. Los demás la siguieron ante su mirada asesina. Ella sabía muy bien que Milk no tenía por qué estar sola de por vida. Sí, Goku era su mejor amigo,pero aún así entendía a Milk perfectamente. Ya habían pasado seis largos años de un duro duelo. Goku no iba a volver. O eso creían ellos..

 **111**

—¡Mamá! —un alegre Gohan entrando a la casa le sonríe enormemente —papá va a regresar por un día para el torneo de artes marciales.

Fue instantáneo: A Milk se le cayó la olla y empezó a temblar. No podía respirar bien, estaba en estado de shock. Su hijo se asustó mucho pero ella dijo que estaba bien y no era necesario sentarse. Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Luego de siete años se atreve a regresar? No podía hacerle esto.. no podía. Pero luego pensó en Goten. Él estaría muy contento al ver por primera vez a su padre.

Sintió muchísimas cosas: estaba angustiada, feliz y enojada. No tenía idea de cómo contarle acerca de su futuro esposo. No sabía como él iba a reaccionar. Y de pronto, su hijo preguntó lo que ella misma temía.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando vea a Inno? —su semblante cambió a uno serio de repente.

—No lo sé hijo.. pero estoy segura que lo entenderá. Después de todo, Goku sólo estaba conmigo porque cocino muy bien —le dolió mas que nunca decir lo último, pero sabía que era cierto.

Le dolió aún más al saber que Gohan miraba al suelo con timidez. Eso se lo confirmó y lo que hizo fue sentarse de repente. Goku no podía hacer eso.. ella estaba avanzando en su vida y por fin se sentía mejor. Era injusto. Solo esperaba que Inno, su pareja, entendiera lo difícil que era para ella ver a su ex esposo nuevamente.

Gracias al cielo el no preguntaría como es que lo revivieron, sabía muy bien de los saiyajins y acerca de las esferas del dragón y diversas magias. Tuvo que explicárselo debido a que el inocente Goten un día lanzó una bola de energía. El pobre casi se desmaya.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mañana se enfrentaría con _él._

 **111**

Iba caminando agarrada de la mano de su hijo menor. Sin darse cuenta estaba temblando, Inno al darse cuenta le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la sostuvo. Ella sonrió a medias. Estaba evidentemente nerviosa. No sabía como decirle que ella había seguido adelante. No sabía como sería la reacción de él y eso la asustaba.

Se quedó parada en el lugar junto a todos y por fin vio ese cabello reconocido. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y por suerte nadie pareció reparar en eso. Ahora Goku era el centro de atención -como siempre-.

—¡Papá! —el grito de Gohan fue acompañado por un fuerte abrazo. Luego se le unieron los demás, dejandola a ella con su hijo menor y su pareja.

El pequeño Goten se escondió detrás de ella, temeroso como nunca antes. En cuanto Goku apartó delicadamente a Gohan, miró a su hijo menor. Se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a un niño tan igual a él. Milk se quedó sin habla y fue Gohan quien aclaró las cosas.

Goku la miró solo un instante para luego acunar al pequeño de siete años en sus brazos. Cuando su ex esposo se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien nuevo inmediatamente preguntó de quién se trataba, en tono amistoso. Como si fuera por arte de magia, todos los demás se alejaron para inscribirse al torneo, sus dos hijos incluidos. Era la hora de la verdad: ahora o nunca.

—Goku.. —Milk se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Después de todo, era el padre de sus hijos y había convivido un buen tiempo con él. Lo había amado con todas sus fuerzas y todavía sentía cariño por él.

El saiyajin le devolvió el abrazo para preguntar nuevamente quien era ese hombre rubio.

—Él es.. —la mujer no pudo continuar. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Soy su pareja —Inno se le adelantó —mucho gusto —sonrió y le tendió una mano.

El mundo pareció detenerse. Goku simplemente se había quedado mudo y con la mirada fija en él, para luego reírse con vehemencia. —Pero si yo soy el esposo de Milk —contestó como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Inno y ella no sabían que decir. Pero antes que su futuro marido hablase, ella le pidió a Inno hablar explícitamente con Goku a solas. Él no esperó más y siguió a los demás, dejándolos a solas.

—Salimos hace casi dos años y tenemos pensado casarnos pronto —Milk reunió todo el coraje que pudo y simplemente lo dijo sin adornos —estas muerto, tu lo decidiste así y no cuenta como infidelidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, alcanzó a distinguir el semblante totalmente serio de Goku. Si no lo conociera, diría que estaría a punto de asesinarla a ella y a su pareja. De tan solo pensarlo, sus vellos se erizaron y comenzó a respirar irregularmente.

Él seguía en silencio, con los puños apretados. Pero cuando ella quiso agregar algo más, él la interrumpió toscamente.

—¡No es nada justo lo que estás haciendo! —su tono de voz se alzó tanto que retrocedió asustada —eres MI esposa y dijimos que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

—¡Hasta la muerte! —le corrigió —y tú estas muerto.

Milk se sintió furiosa y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, sacando toda esa frustración de siete largos años. Sabía que si seguía haciéndolo, se iba lastimar. Más no importaba, ella tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida. Después de todo, él solo la quería como cocinera y nada más.

Goku le apartó las manos y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran y sus caras esten a centímetros. Sin previo aviso, el saiyajin posó sus labios sobre ella rudamente mientras le acariciaba con vehemencia la cintura. Ella se quedó pasmada y no le devolvió el beso. Quiso apartarse pero él no la dejaba. No le quedó más remedio que morderle con todas sus fuerzas el labio inferior.

Goku se quejó y la miró con odio.

—¡Me diste un adiós a mi y a tus hijos al morir y no querer ser revivido! —Milk gritaba tanto que estaría segura que era el centro de atención de allí.

—Lo hice para salvar la tie..

—¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA! —con rabia, quiso largarse de allí para regresar con sus hijos y tratar de calmarse.

Goku se lo impidió con su fuerte brazo y por primera vez en su vida, lo vió con los ojos lagrimeantes. Abrió la boca en sorpresa, más la cerró y miró para otro lado para no perder su dignidad y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para arreglar esto? —la voz de Goku podría romperse en cualquier momento. Estaba triste, y esta vez no era por el destino de la tierra.

Ella rió ante tal cosa. Podría parecer mala, pero en realidad no era nada a comparación con lo que había hecho él. Merecía sufrir como ella lo hizo por tantos años, el karma existe. Lo quería, sí. Pero él le había hecho demasiado daño como para seguir perdonandolo.

—La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué tenía que hacer? —lo corrigió mientras trataba de no llorar.

—¿Que tenía que hacer, Milk? —Goku le acarició el brazo y limpió sus lágrimas. Parecía desesperado para tratar de solucionar las cosas. Pero no todo es fácil, simplemente estaba enfrente de una mujer que soportó todas sus huidas y ahora estaba cansada. Ya no más.

Milk no pudo evitar sollozar. Se alejó de él y se abrazó a si misma, en un vano intento de reconfortarse. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se dio vuelta para verlo con una de sus peores miradas.

—Quedarte.

 **111**

 **All You Had To Do Was Stay / Taylor Swift / 1989**


	5. Vegeta x Bulma

_Dress_

 _Di mi nombre y haz que se detenga todo. Graba tu nombre en el poste de mi cama, porque no te quiero como a un mejor amigo._

Mañana era el gran día: su cumpleaños. No le gustaban los años que cumplía, que no eran pocos; pero la fiesta que iba a dar era grandiosa.

No era para menos, ella era la gran Bulma Briefs. Entre otras cosas, la mejor organizadora de fiestas que existía. En ellas había juegos como el bingo, grandes premios, comida exquisita proveniente de los mejores chefs del país y deliciosos cócteles.

Nadie quisiera perderse el gran festejo. Excepto él.

—¡Vegeta! —Bulma se puso enfrente del saiyajin para detenerle el paso.

—No molestes —el padre de su hijo quería irse rápidamente de allí para tomar una ducha, pero la insoportable terrícola se lo impedía. Esto hizo que su ki se elevara un poco y tuviera ganas de empujarla fuertemente, pero no lo haría. Jamás le había tocado un pelo y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

—Quiero que estes en mi fiesta mañana —la mujer sonrió coqueta —la comida será exquisita.

Rodó los ojos.

—No voy a juntarme con esos humanos —quiso irse nuevamente, pero ella no lo dejó.

Bulma posó los brazos por el cuello de él y se lamió los labios. Lo observó con lujuria y se acercó a su oído, para hablarle con el tono más sensual que encontró. —Puedo recompensarte —al decirlo, su curiosa mano bajó hasta el miembro de él y lo apretó suavemente.

Vegeta quería poseerla ahí mismo, pero sabía que su hijo estaba rondando cerca. Lo único que tenía que hacer era retirarse y darse una buena ducha fría.

—Espero que la recompensa sea buena —dijo antes de marcharse para observarla duramente.

Ella sonrió dando pequeños saltitos. La gran Bulma Briefs siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

 **111**

Se puso frente al espejo y admiró su hermosa figura. Llevaba un vestido rojo largo, muy escotado y con un tajo en la pierna. Su espalda estaba descubierta y su pelo recogido dejaba mostrarla completamente.

Definitivamente iba a ser el gran foco de atención con ese atuendo, pero ella solo quería impresionar a una persona.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para ayudarlo con su traje. Lo que vio la hizo sonreir con ternura: el pequeño Trunks tenía la pequeña corbata atada en sus cabellos, como si fuera una vincha. Su camisa estaba mal abrochada y le faltaba ponerse sus pantalones.

—A que estoy muy guapo.. ¿verdad mami? —el pequeño corrió para abrazarla. Ella lo levantó en sus brazos mientras le daba vueltas. Amaba con todo su corazón a su pequeño de cinco años.

—Eres el niño más guapo de toda la tierra —Bulma le besó la frente y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Cuando estuvo todo listo, los dos salieron de la mano.

En el pasillo se encontraron a Vegeta apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de la insistencia de la mujer, él no quiso ponerse un smoking. A cambio, portaba su habitual traje de entrenamiento.

Suspiró con pesar y se acercó a él. El pequeño Trunks bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su abuela, así que quedaron los dos solos.

—¿Esas son formas de vestir? —Bulma cruzó los brazos y eso hizo que se acentuaran sus pechos. El saiyajin lo notó y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Tenía que esperar hasta la noche...

—Mira quién habla —dijo con sorna —esa tela no tapa nada.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre no iba a cambiar. Debía entender de una vez por todas lo que estaba de moda.

 **111**

Le dolían los pies y lo primero que hizo fue tirar sus zapatos lejos como si quemaran. Se sentó en la cama que compartía con Vegeta de una forma provocativa. Esperó y esperó.. hasta que él salió del baño con un bóxer. Una imágen totalmente sensual.

Rápidamente, se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho, mientras lo miraba con lujuria. Agradeció que su hijo estuviera en la casa de Milk y que la habitación de sus padres estuviera lejos. Hace semanas no compartían un momento tan íntimo.

—¿Sabes por qué compré este vestido? —decía Bulma mientras le besaba el cuello con anhelo.

El hombre la tomó en brazos e hizo que las piernas de ella se enrollaran en su cintura. Negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta, mientras aplastaba sutilmente sus pechos.

—Me lo compré solo para que me lo quitaras.

 **111**

 **Taylor Swift / Dress / reputation**


	6. Goten x Bra II

_Mi reputación nunca estuvo peor, así que debes quererme por como soy. ¿Es muy pronto hacer esto? Sé que es delicado._

 **Delicate**

—Noticias de último momento: la modelo del momento, Bra Briefs, se vio acompañada con un hombre. Los dos se vieron muy acaramelados ¿será este la nueva conquista de la modelo?

Cambió de canal.

—¡Bra Briefs siempre fue una rompecorazones! ¿Con cuántos hombres estuvo? Creo que podemos contar más de diez.

Cambió de canal nuevamente.

—Yo creo que esa muchacha se respeta muy poco. ¿Salir con un hombre nuevo cada mes? Debería centrarse en su carrera y dejar de andar de novio en novio. ¡Respétate, chica! —exclamó un hombre en un programa de televisión.

Bra estaba colérica. Estaba harta de encontrarse con esas malditas noticias todo el tiempo. ¡Solo había salido con uno de sus mejores amigos! ¡Y actuaron cariñosamente porque se adoran!

No era verdad que había tenido diez novios. Solo tuvo cuatro, pero la gente se empeña en emparejarla con todos los amigos que tiene. El mundo de la fama es un precio muy duro a pagar. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas adornen su rostro ante las palabras totalmente machistas del hombre. Las limpió con fuerza y salió de su casa a un bar. Necesitaba despejarse y beber hasta perder la conciencia, aunque si la prensa la encontrara.. sería otra vez la noticia del momento.

Tapó su cabeza con la capucha e ingresó rápidamente al lugar. Se sentó pesadamente en la barra y pidió el trago más fuerte que tuvieran. No fue consciente cuando una voz conocida pidió lo mismo que ella.

—¿Problemas con la prensa? —le preguntó divertido.

—Algo así —rió ella —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba despejarme, ya sabes.. un tiempo para mi —¿y tú?

Bra asintió y le dijo que ella buscaba lo mismo. Goten le habló sobre las noticias y le dijo que eran unos estúpidos, que ella podría salir con quien deseara y nadie tenía el derecho de entrometerse en eso. Claro que él había visto artículos de Bra, la muchacha era una de las mejores modelos del momento. La mayoría de hombres y mujeres querían llevársela a la cama. Pero él sabía como era ella: sensible. Aunque jamás lo admitiera, si lo era.

Unos tragos después que no tuvieron efecto por su sangre saiyajin, (necesitaba muchos más para quedar ebria) se tomó el atrevimiento de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. Él se sorprendió pero dejó que lo haga.

Minutos después, Bra observó fijamente a Goten y no pudo evitar preguntarle algo. Los tragos no la habían dejado ebria, pero de todas formas se sentía un poco mareada.

—¿Es muy pronto para hacer esto? —cuestionó y Goten la miró extrañado. La joven tomó en sus manos el rostro de él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Suave, delicado y con ternura. El muchacho luego de unos segundos aceptó el beso y lo profundizó. Sus labios se encontraban en sincronía y ninguno de los dos pretendía separarse. Ese día iban con objetivos en mente: olvidarse por un segundo de quiénes eran.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y ella tomó de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso. Divisó a la gente en la pista de baile y vio como descaradamente una mujer rubia le guiñaba un ojo. Sonrió e imitó el gesto. Volcó su mirada en Goten y vio como el joven estaba algo sonrojado por lo ocurrido anteriormente. No le dio tiempo más para pensar y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez fue con vehemencia y salvajismo, pidiéndole permiso para ingresar su lengua. Los dos estuvieron un rato así y se levantaron del lugar. Él la invitó a su departamento, con claras intenciones. Ella aceptó, deseaba lo mismo que él: una noche de placer y después actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada de noviazgo. Solo sexo casual.

Apenas ingresaron al departamento besándose con ansias. Goten le quitó el top y la alzó permitiendo que ella enrollara las piernas en su cintura. La joven no se quedó atrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando leves mordiscos.

En cuanto se separaron por un segundo, se observaron fijamente. Sabían que esto era de paso, solo una noche, pero aún así el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en la atracción que desarrolló por Bra en los últimos meses. Los dos no podían hacer promesas de seguir, no en ese momento que se encontraban tan vulnerables en su vida.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo.

A ella le brillaron los ojos y sonrió mientras lo besaba cortamente.

—No podemos cumplir ninguna promesa ahora.. pero puedes invitarme un trago —sonrieron.

 **Taylor Swift / Delicate / reputation**


End file.
